Question: The vectors $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c}$ satisfy $\|\mathbf{a}\| = \|\mathbf{b}\| = 1,$ $\|\mathbf{c}\| = 2,$ and
\[\mathbf{a} \times (\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{c}) + \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{0}.\]If $\theta$ is the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{c},$ then find all possible values of $\theta,$ in degrees.
Answer: Solution 1. By the vector triple product, $\mathbf{u} \times (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w}) = (\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w}) \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{w},$ so
\[(\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{a} - (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a}) \mathbf{c} + \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{0}.\]Since $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} = \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 = 1,$ this tells us
\[\mathbf{c} = (\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}) \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}.\]Let $k = \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c},$ so $\mathbf{c} = k \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}.$  Then
\[\|\mathbf{c}\|^2 = \|k \mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|^2.\]Since $\mathbf{b} = -\mathbf{a} \times (\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{c}),$ the vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ are orthogonal.  Hence,
\[4 = k^2 + 1,\]so $k = \pm \sqrt{3}.$  Then
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}}{\|\mathbf{a}\| \|\mathbf{c}\|} = \pm \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},\]so $\theta$ can be $\boxed{30^\circ}$ or $\boxed{150^\circ}.$

Solution 2. Without loss of generality, we can assume that $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Let $\mathbf{c} = \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix}.$  Then
\[\mathbf{a} \times (\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{c}) = \mathbf{a} \times \begin{pmatrix} -y \\ x \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -x \\ -y \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},\]so $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.$

Since $\|\mathbf{b}\| = 1$ and $\|\mathbf{c}\| = 2,$ $x^2 + y^2 = 1$ and $x^2 + y^2 + z^2 = 4.$  Hence, $z^2 = 3,$ so
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}}{\|\mathbf{a}\| \|\mathbf{c}\|} = \frac{z}{2} = \pm \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}.\]This means the possible values of $\theta$ are $\boxed{30^\circ}$ or $\boxed{150^\circ}.$